


Stockholm Syndrome.

by hiandsuddenlyyours



Series: Still a trace of innocence on the pillow case. [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Harry is 12, M/M, Rough Sex, Smut, Underage - Freeform, consentimiento dudoso, dubcon, es muy enfermizo so quedan advertidos, este one shot se resume en smut, huge cock, mami perdón otra vez
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-08 21:13:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7773592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiandsuddenlyyours/pseuds/hiandsuddenlyyours
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Segunda parte del One shot "No control".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stockholm Syndrome.

-¡Tenías que ver sus pechos, amigo! Mierda, parecían haber sido tallados a mano, eran como dos globos aerostáticos perfectos para manosear, todo un espectáculo.-

El blondo sonrió líbidamente mientras recordaba aquella muchacha con la que había tropezado días atrás. Luego le dio un sorbo a la caja de jugo que sostenía en su mano.

Dos de los tres chicos que lo rodeaban sonrieron extasiados, recreándose en sus mentes el cuerpo exuberante de la muchacha que había descrito su amigo con tanto entusiasmo. Ambos imaginando cuerpos y jóvenes completamente diferentes en rasgos, pero el modelo de ambos coincidía en voluptuosidad. Ambos se mordieron los labios inferiores con sólo el pensamiento de tan infartante mujer que habían recreado.

-Diablos, ¿y no le pediste el número telefónico, Niall?- El morocho de ellos inquirió, y el rubio cruzó sus brazos detrás de su cabeza para acto seguido apoyar su espalda en el árbol cuidadosamente. Comenzó a jugar con la hierba que había quedado aplastada en sus piernas y se encogió de hombros.

-Le dije que tenía el cuerpo de puta madre. Quizás la ofendió o algo porque me dio una bofetada la muy perra.-

El morocho y el ojimiel rieron ante aquel comentario de su descarado amigo. Con el sólo pensamiento de una mujer mayor abofeteando el blanquecino rostro de Niall sus estómagos se contraían por tanta risa.

-Me encanta cuando son así de perritas.-

Acotó el morocho, y los tres echaron a reír nuevamente.

Eran las once de la mañana en la ciudad, exactamente el horario en que de la Holmes chapel Comprehensive school entra en su segundo y último receso. Cuatro amigos de doce años de edad, estaban sentados en el patio del colegio, disfrutando del fresco y la sombra de un gran árbol que comenzaba a curbrirse de verdes hojas. Niall, Zayn, Liam y Harry se encontraban algo alejados del resto de los estudiantes para poder conversar deliberedamente de lo que se les apeteciera. Sus almuerzos estaban casi intactos en los regazos de tres de ellos. La comida y el hambre picando en sus estómagos había sido desplazada muy fácilmente de las prioridades de Zayn y Liam debido al relato que había comenzado Niall. A sus doce años, las hormonas estaban más que alborotadas en los cuerpos de los cuatro muchachitos, pegando en sus rostros, en sus voces, y en sus necesidades. Tres de los presentes parecían negados a hablar de otra cosa que no fuese sexo, sexo, y más sexo. Sus cabezas parecían estancadas en aquel indecoroso tema de conversación que era el mismo en los restantes alumnos de su misma edad. Zayn, Liam y Niall divagaban con poder tener alguna muchachita sudando, gimiendo, y gritando debajo de ellos por tanto placer que les brindarían. Y aunque los tres no hubiesen pasado nunca de unas muchas masturbaciones, su tema preferido era sobre el sexo, siéndoles perfecto para sacar a relucir cuánto habían aprendido en vídeos de Porno que observaban en casa. Los tres lo tomaban casi como una competencia por ver quién era el más sabio en aquel rumbo, aunque siguieran mirando Power Rangers o jugando a cartas de Yu-gi-oh. Claro que en la adolesencia siempre hay excepciones, y entre los cuatro amigos, había un muchachito el cual parecía escasamente interesado en aquellos temas, o al menos así lo aparentaba frente a sus amigos. Cada vez que alguno sacaba nuevamente aquel tema indecente a relucir, Harry parecía carecer de interés, excluyéndose, o centrando toda su atención en sus manos jugando entre sí. El joven de rizos chocolates y grandes jades brillantes simplemente se mantenía callado durante toda la plática, negándose a participar, o acotar con alguna palabra u oración, y por mucho que Niall, Zayn u Liam se esmeraran en integrarlo a sus charlas, Harry jamás mencionaba palabra. “Niño” era el apodo por el que Niall había decidido bautizarlo debido a su comportamiento tan infantil e inocente.

-Quiero casarme con una mujer que tenga senos más grandes que su cara, ya sabes, sería genial enterrar mi rostro entre aquellas maravillas.-

Zayn continuó el tema, fingiendo estar tocando dos pechos enormes en el aire.

-Yo quiero que sepa hacer los quehaceres domésticos, pero si tiene un buen trasero no me quejo.- Agregó Liam, y luego comió una papa frita del paquete que sostenía.

-¿Y tú, Harry?.-

Los tres pares de ojos cayeron sobre el rizado de inmediato. Éste estaba completamente abstraído por sus propias acciones. Harry se observaba en un pequeño espejito de mano y acomodaba uno de sus rizos detrás de su oreja. Al sentir las miradas de sus amigos encima suyo, el jovencito de rizos cerró el pequeño espejo de inmediato y los observó con grandes orbes de incomprensión, confusión, y anonadamiento.

-¿Estabas escuchándonos? –Preguntó Zayn con ceño ligeramente fruncido. –Te acabo de preguntar que cómo prefieres a las mujeres, ¿De pechos grandes, traseros grandes, o sólo que tengan un bonito rostro?.-

Las mejillas del rizado se tintaron de color carmín ante la pregunta del jovencito de cabello azabache.

-Yo…-Titubeó y observó hacía sus rodillas en dónde sus manos comenzaban a jugar entre ellas torpemente y con nerviosismo.

Niall rió y le palmeó la espalda con un poco de rudeza, lo suficiente para el cuerpo de Harry se inclinara levemente hacía adelante. El rizado volvió a alzar su vista rápidamente para observarlo.

-Pero qué idiotas, ¿Cómo le van a preguntar eso al niño? Harry de seguro ni siquiera sabe lo que es una mamada, por favor, no me sorprendería que quedara virgen hasta los cuarenta.-

El blondo volvió a reír, entonces Zayn y Liam también copiaron su acción, observando el rostro completamente rojo de aquel ser tan inocente que desentonaba notablemente con todos los chicos de su edad. Aquello hirió un poco al jovencito de ojos verdes, pero se limitó a soltar un risita apagada, tratando de hacer pasar desapercibido su mueca de ofensa y tristeza. Guardó silencio lo restante de la conversación con mirada gacha. Mordió sus labios, y dejó que sus amigos pensaran lo que quisieran. Él sólo se mantuvo observándolos de soslayo con mirada retraída y tímida, mientras éstos parecían no cansarse nunca de hablar sobre follar.

Una pequeña sonrisa algo enigmática apareció de la nada en el rostro aniñado del ojiverde cuando su mente le recordó que él ya sabía sobre todas las cosas que Niall, Zayn y Liam hablaban. Que sus amigos, y todos, lo creían un ángel puro que jamás había visto a alguien desnudo cuando la realidad era otra muy diferente. Él había follado incontables veces, y en lugares tan inhóspitos como lo era un callejón oscuro a las afueras de la ciudad. Lugares indebidos como el baño de un hospital, sobre la mesada de una cocina, la tina de un baño, u entre matorrales. Nadie sabía que él había aprendido más tempranamente a hacer mamadas que la tabla del número siete. No sabían que en ciertas tardes, al salir del colegio, alguien lo recogía para follarlo duro, y que luego al llegar a casa, mamá preguntaba porqué su rostro estaba tan rojo y transpirado, y él siempre se excusaba con una mentira que inventaba de regreso a casa. Una mentira absurda, como que ‘había venido corriendo porque la extrañaba demasiado’. Mentiras rídiculas, pero que mamá creía porque provenían de la boca de su único hijo, de su niño, su bebé, el que jamás le mentiría.

Él era un niño normal de doce años que iba a la escuela, regresaba, tomaba su leche con chocolate, aún dormía con su peluche favorito, pero que de vez en cuando, se vestía con lencería femenina para que un muchacho de ojos azules se lo follara duro en cualquier lugar que éste apateciese. Y lo que era peor, era que ese muchacho era el que le había robado su virginidad de la forma más cruel e indigna cuando apenas tenía ocho años. Era el mismo muchacho que había huido por la ventana en cuanto sus padres lo habían encontrado follándoselo contra una pared. Harry recordaba muy bien aquel hecho, y sabía que no debería estar encontrándose a escondidas con el ser humano que, muchos dirían, había arruinado su vida. Pero Harry no lo sentía así. Harry veía a Louis sólo como una persona carecida y necesitada de algo de amor, cariños, y cuidados Una persona muy solitaria. Por tal razón, no había huido despavorido y en pánico cuando Louis se apareció en un día de invierno en la puerta de su escuela cuando él tenía nueve años, y lo invitó a tomar un par de helados. El rizado lo había reconocido de inmediato, y es que ¿Cómo podría olvidar a aquel joven que lo había violado duramente en el sillón en el cual él se sentaba a tomar té con su madre?. Lo había reconocido, pero Harry igualmente aceptó ir con él. Tomó la mano fría de aquel sujeto que lo había hecho llorar de dolor un año atrás, para que lo guiase hasta la heladería de la ciudad. Pero por supuesto que las intenciones del castaño no eran las de tomar ricos helados de sabores exquisitos junto al menor. Esa tarde Harry terminó de manos y rodillas en un sucio callejón de la ciudad, y sus prendas escolares acabaron aisladas en un rincón junto con su mochila de Mickey, mientras Louis lo embestía por detrás con fuerza, haciendo que cortos hipidos e inconscientes gemidos se escaparan de la pequeña boquita del ojverde. Mientras lo aferraba rudamente por los rizos, Louis le decía cosas sucias al oído, como cuánto había extrañado estar dentro de él, como que su entrada era lo más delicioso que había probado, que le gustaba penetrarlo y hacerlo llorar de dolor, y luego de placer. Había sudor, gritos, jadeos, gemidos, y Harry lloraba, pero a diferencia de la primera vez, no batalló por alejar a Louis de su cuerpo. Esa vez, dejó que el castaño hiciese lo que quisiese con él, porque Louis era una persona solitaria que necesitaba de amor, y él iba a dárselo. Louis ya no estaría más solo.

A partir de aquel día, el castaño de ojos azules se aparecía unas tres veces a la semana en la puerta de la escuela del ojiverde. A veces venía sólo, otras veces con su auto, y Harry ya sabía que cada vez que lo veía esperando por él, llegaría tarde a su casa, con dolor de trasero, o dolor de garganta, y que debería inventar una buena excusa para su madre para su nueva tardanza.

Harry también recordaba a la perfección un día frío de otoño en que Louis estaba, como siempre, esperando por él en la puerta de la edificación. Pero aquel día, Harry se había negado a que lo follara, pues el día anterior lo había hecho de una manera muy brusca y ruda y su pequeño trasero aún dolía y estaba sensible. Aquella noche el jovencito de rizos había aprendido lo que era una follada dura a su corta edad de nueve años, cuando Louis lo había atado a la cama por negarse, y lo había follado sin preparación alguna. Harry gritó, y lloró de tanto dolor, llamando por mami y por papi para que lo ayudasen, mientras el castaño arremetía con más fuerza dentro de él, quedándose tanto tiempo como se le apeteciera dentro del cuerpo del pequeño niño. A la tercera follada, Harry se desmayó. Era demasiado dolor, demasiado para que su pequeño cuerpo de infante lo pudiese soportar. Pero el castaño no se detuvo ante aquel hecho, siguió embistiendo con fuerza al jovencito inconsciente, y luego se durmió de esa manera, con su polla aún metida muy al fondo del pequeño niño, y una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro. Al siguiente día, cuando el rizado llegó a su casa adolorido, su madre lo recibió a los gritos, y con un coche policial en la vereda de su casa. Harry le explicó que había pasado la noche en la casa de Liam, cosa que su madre creyó sin rodeos, y por supuesto que lo iba a hacer. A ella nunca se le pasaría por la cabeza el pensar que su pequeño niño había pasado la noche siendo follado por su propio violador, por el cual estaba comenzado a desarrollar una especie de síndrome de Estocolmo, y Harry jamás se lo diría. A partir de aquella noche, Harry jamás se atrevió a volver a poner resistencia a una petición que le hiciese Louis.

En el cumpleaños número diez del rizado, Louis le hizo el amor por vez primera. Esa tarde no fue sólo sexo. Lo llevó hasta su departamento, y lo desvistió muy cuidadosamente de sus prendas escolares, dejándolo desnudo para regalarle caricias suaves, abrazos, palabras bonitas, y su primer beso. Harry se sintió el ser más especial del mundo con el trato que Louis le estaba brindando. Ese día no hubo lágrimas, sólo gemidos de placer por parte de ambos, y el constante pedido por más y más que hacía el pequeño rizado mientras Louis entraba y salía de él con embestidas cortas y rápidas. El respaldo de la cama daba contra la pared, y ni siquiera aquel molesto ruido mitigaba sus grandes gemidos. El rizado estaba feliz y satisfecho.

Esa tarde, antes de que Harry se bajara del auto para caminar hasta su casa con un paso torpe a causa de un adolorido trasero, Louis metió un pequeño obsequio dentro su mochila, y le pidió que lo abriese sólo cuando estuviese en su cuarto, así que Harry así lo hizo. Al llegar a su vivienda, el menor entró corriendo, pasando por alto los alaridos y regaños de su madre por su hora de llegada, y en cuanto estuvo en la soledad de su habitación, comenzó a destrozar el papel de regalo de flores para encontrarse con un par de ropa interior femenina de color rosado dentro. Su semblante cayó notoriamente. Eran bonitas, pero eran de niña. Harry igualmente se las colocó al siguiente día para complacer a Louis, y desde aquel día, el castaño comenzó a regalarle más, pidiendo que las usase cada vez que ellos intimaran, y le pidió también que le entregara a él las que ya había usado así su madre no las descubría cuando las tuviese que lavar, así que Harry siempre estrenaba nuevas.

Ahora que el rizado ya tenía sus doce años, las seguía utilizando. Ese día en la escuela, llevaba sus favoritas que él sólo había utilizado una vez, y había guardado por ser tan bonitas. Eran una de color blanco puro, con moños a los costados y bolados de puntilla en los bordes, haciendo juego, por supuesto, con unas hermosas y largas medias blancas con la misma puntilla bordada a los bordes. Eran las que a él más le fascinaban, pues resaltaban la palidez natural de su cuerpo, y sabía que a Louis también le fascinaba pues el día que las usó le dijo que parecía una hermosa muñeca de porcelana. Tenía que estar más bonito aquella tarde, porque le pediría algo especial a Louis y esperaba que éste aceptase.

En cuanto el timbre de salida resonó en toda la escuela, el menor de rizos tomó su mochila y a paso presuroso y sin despedirse de sus amigos, abandonó la edificación. Buscó el auto gris del castaño, y en cuanto lo encontró se dirigió corriendo y con una enorme sonrisa hacía él. Louis le abrió la puerta del co-piloto y le sonrió ladinamente al encontrar sus ojos, casi al mismo instante en que ponía en marcha el motor nuevamente.

-¿Cómo fue la escuela, bebé?.-

Harry se encogió de hombros mientras dejaba a un lado su mochila. Sus mejillas se sonrosaron de sólo escuchar la voz dulce que utilizó Louis para preguntarle aquello. Le gustaba cómo el ojiazul actuaba siempre tan atento y cuidadoso con él, haciéndole preguntas acerca de su día y demás, como si no fuese a follarlo hasta que no recordase su nombre luego, como si no fuese pegarle en sus nalgas para que quedaran rojas, o aferrarlo de los rizos para hacerlo gritar más.

-Normal, supongo…- Respondió por lo bajo, observando de re-ojo el perfil del castaño, sus largas pestañas y su respingona nariz.

-Me alegro.- Habló sin desprender su vista del frente. Harry carraspeó, dudando en cómo debería comenzar por decirle a Louis aquello que tenía para decirle y que picaba en su mente desde hace cierto tiempo atrás. Se removió en su asiento que parecía quedarle gigante, y Louis le envió una rápida mirada, intuyendo la incomodidad del menor.

-Y…¿A dónde quieres ir hoy, Hazz? ¿Quieres ir a tomar algo primero?.-

Los rizos bailaron en la cabeza de Harry al compás de su cabeza negando.

-Nop, quiero que lo hagamos aquí.-

Louis enarcó una ceja, eso era algo que no se esperaba. Lo observó con mirada sorprendida pero a la vez pícara.

-¿En el auto?.-

Harry asintió efusivamente con una sonrisa, como si estuviese aceptando ir a un parque de diversiones o alguna atracción infantil.

-De acuerdo, lo que tú quieras bebé. Te follaría en el techo de un camión en movimiento si así lo quisieras y desearas.-

El menor soltó una risita, y Louis frenó el auto, estacionándolo a un costado de la vereda. No tardó demasiado en atraer al menor hacía su cuerpo para besarlo en el cuello como si lo quisiera devorar allí mismo. Harry soltó un suspiro por tal espontaneidad.

-¿No iremos a un sitio más oculto, L-lou?.-

Habló entrecortadamente debido a las sensaciones que el castaño le regalaba al besar su cuello con tanto fervor.

-…el auto tiene vidrios polarizados, bebé, nadie podrá vernos, nadie podrá ver cuán duro te estaré follando, la gente sólo pasará y oirá gemidos pero no podrán ver nada de tu hermosura, y cuán precioso de te vez con mi polla dentro de tu lindo traserito .-

Harry se estremeció.

-D-de acuerdo…-

-Bebé, deberíamos pasar a los asientos traseros así estás más cómodo, ¿Quieres?.-

Y el menor no esperó a que lo dijese otra vez para prácticamente, saltar hacía los asientos traseros. Louis lo siguió a un paso más calmado y sonrió al ver la desesperación del menor, el cómo se apresuraba en quitarse su uniforme escolar y dejarlos apartados de su cuerpo.

-¿Apurado?.-

Comentó con cierta diversión y las mejillas de Harry se volvieron carmín nuevamente.

-Es que…hoy…quiero que probemos algo diferente…L-lou…-

Harry deslizó lentamente los pantalones de sus caderas, y la mandíbula de Louis cayó a la par de éstos. Harry llevaba ese conjunto de ropa femenina, el que tanto le gustaba que usase. De un color blanco que sólo hacía notar su piel lechosa aún más pálida, con pequeño moños delicados a los costados, y haciendo juego con un par de medias extremadamente largas que le cubrían casi toda la extensión de sus piernas holgadas. El bulto de su erección era notable y muy vistoso en aquella pequeña y delicada prenda, y Louis quería dejarle un beso, así que lo hizo. Se inclinó hacía adelante, aferrando al menor con suavidad por sus caderas, y le dejó un pequeño beso a aquella pequeña tienda de campaña que se formaba en la delicada tela con puntilla. Harry soltó un suave y tímido gemido.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres probar, bebé…?-

Cuestionó por lo bajo, calmadamente, con su voz ya siendo afectada por la excitación.

Harry bajó la vista, y se mordió con fuerza sus labios antes de hablar.

-Q-quiero…y-yo…quiero montarte, L-lou.-

El mayor pasó la lengua por su labio superior, sintiendo una gran marea cálida hacerse dueña de su cuerpo ante tales palabras tan indebidas provenir de aquel joven niño de doce años. Comenzó a desabrocharse la camisa.

-Por supuesto que sí, bebé, todo lo que quieras. – Harry sonrió con timidez, aquella timidez de un niño que sin importar cuántas cosas indecentes hubiese hecho, aún no se iba de su cuerpo.. – Date la vuelta que voy a prepararte.

El rizado se dio la vuelta, obedeciendo a la demanda de Louis, y echándose de panza en el asiento. Observó al castaño de ojos azules por encima de su hombro a la espera. Louis se movió hacía los asientos delanteros para tomar la pequeña botellita de lubricante, y luego volvió a su posición detrás del jovencito de ojos verdes, quién separaba sus piernas lo más que los asientos le permitían.

-Tan precioso, bebé. Igual de precioso a que cuando tenías ocho años.-

Louis le dió una palmada algo fuerte a la nalga derecha del rizado, y un pequeño jadeo escapó de la boca color sandía. Su piel blanca enseguida se tintó colorada en la parte afectada, tal y como al ojiazul tanto le fascinaba.

Louis tomó ambos extremos de la delicada ropa interior del menor y la deslizó lo suficiente para dejar al descubierto el redondo, pequeño, y blanquecino trasero de Harry. Escupió en dos de sus dedos, y luego los metió sin aviso dentro de la entrada estrecha. Se follaba al rizado al menos tres días a la semana, por lo que su entrada estaba acostumbrada a estar llena, no hizo falta mucha preparación. Dio vuelta el cuerpo del ojiverde nuevamente, y lo observó. Harry ya respiraba agitadamente, sus mejillas estaban coloradas, y sus rizos revueltos y transpirados, algunos se pegaban a su frente y mejillas. Harry estaba en el estado en el que Louis siempre quisiera verlo. Se inclinó para besarlo apasionadamente y Harry ahogó un gemido al fondo de su garganta. El ojiazul y metió su lengua al fondo de la cavidad bucal del menor, succionando luego en la juguetona e inexperta lengua de Harry, y éste gimió nuevamente. Le gustaba besar al menor de aquella manera, comérselo prácticamente, saborearlo en cada centímetro, llenarlo con su saliva, degustarlo. En cuanto el aire comenzó a escasear, se separó del rizado y lo ayudó a sentarse.

-Muéstrame cuán duro puedes follarte a ti mismo en mi polla, bebé.-

Habló, mientras se recostaba contra una de las puertas del vehículo para que Harry pudiese subirse encima suyo. El rizado se deshizo completamente de la ropa interior, y colocó ambas de sus piernas a los costados de las caderas del castaño, llevando sus manos a los hombros de éste, para darse impulso al momento de saltar. Louis tomó la pequeña botellita de lubricante y esparció un poco a lo largo de su duro miembro. Harry lo tomó luego, para alinearlo contra su entrada, y deslizarlo dentro de su cuerpo lentamente. Las manos del mayor lo aferraron con firmeza por las caderas, y Harry apoyó su frente en el hombro izquierdo de Louis, mordiendo su labio inferior con fuerza para tratar de mitigar el dolor que sentía.

-¿Duele, bebé?.-

-Un poco…- Confesó, con voz baja, mientras su entrada iba tomando más y más del pene de Louis. Cuando estuvo sentado definitivamente en los muslos del ojiazul, ambos quedaron unos segundos así. Sólo unos segundos, porque Harry no esperó mucho para empezar a saltar. Pequeños y lentos brinquitos.

-Lou…- Murmuró por lo bajo, irguiendo su rostro para observar el rostro de Louis. El castaño estaba inmutable, sin reacción alguna en su semblante, como si lo que el jovencito de rizos estuviese haciendo no le provocara nada, mientras que el rostro de Harry estaba completamente demacrado. Allí se pintaban variadas emociones; la satisfacción, el placer, cierto agotamiento y dolor. Diminutas gotas de sudor se formaban en su frente lechosa y caían con parsimonia hacía todo su rostro, bañándolo con una capa brillante.

-¿Eso es lo todo lo que puedes hacer, Hazz?, no estoy sintiendo nada.-

Habló Louis con un tono de superioridad, empujando los límites del menor. Harry comenzó a saltar con más fervor sobre su polla, enterrándola en su entrada con brusquedad y ligereza. Sus uñas cortas se clavaron con rudeza en la piel de los hombros de Louis, casi al mismo tiempo en que echaba su cabeza hacía atrás con sensaciones en demasía. La polla de Louis era grande, y podía sentirla casi llegando a su estómago. Harry no sabía si era porque él era apenas un niño y Louis un adulto, o porque su pene era casi monstruoso. Sea como fuese, amaba sentirse tan completo y lleno. Amaba que el castaño lo partisiese en dos, amaba sentir a Louis dentro suyo luego de semanas.

-Bebé, me sorprende de ti, esperaba más de tu parte.-

Los ojos de Harry se clavaron en los de Louis ante aquellas palabras, y un ceño fruncido apareció en el rostro del menor en cuanto el ojiazul fingió un bostezo. Comenzó a molestarle su actitud.

Harry comenzó a mover sus caderas en círculos, y aquello hizo que el pene de Louis rozara su pequeño bulto de nervios que lo hizo gritar de placer. Sus saltitos desesperados y casi necesitados encima de la polla dura de Louis se volvieron más errados y cansados, ya estaba perdiendo la fuerza, y el agarre que sostenía en los hombros del ojiazul se volvía resbaladizo debido a tanto sudor.

-Mírate follándote a ti mismo en mi enorme polla, bebé, a puesto a que tu mamá jamás se imaginaría que su pequeño niño inocente, el mismo que juega a absurdos juegos de mesa con ella y la ayuda a fregar los platos se pasa las tardes follando con el mismo hombre que lo violó cuando tenía ocho años. Eres un niño malo, bebé ¿Mhm?.-

Louis le pegó en un muslo al rizado con fuerza, y Harry chilló.

-S-si, soy un niño malo, ¡AH!.-

-Di que te gusta tener mi pene dentro de tu lindo traserito Harry, que te gustaría que te follase en tu curso frente a todos tus compañeritos. Que vean todos que hermoso te ves cuando te estoy penetrando duro contra la pared.-

Otro manotazo ligero al muslo del menor que lo hizo chillar. Harry reunió la poca energía que le quedaba para saltar con más fervor y ligereza.

-M-me gusta tener tu pene dentro mio, L-lou, me gusta mucho.– El castaño comenzó a embestir hacía arriba, encontrando las caderas del menor a medio camino, haciendo que chocasen y chapotearan. –¡LOUIS!

El mayor entonces se salió de dentro del cuerpo del menor y lo dio vuelta, haciendo que se colocara de rodillas en el asiento, dándole la espalda.

-Así es, bebé, tan hermoso para mi, tan abierto sólo para mi…-

Louis le separó aún más las piernas, y luego lo penetró de una sola embestida, haciendo que un gran gemido se escapara de la boca del menor. Harry apoyó sus manos y su rostro ladeado contra el cristal de la ventana, y pudo ver cómo algunas personas que pasaban por allí miraban de forma extraña al vehículo. Sabía que no podían verlos por el vidrio polarizado y sólo observaban de esa manera al autmóvil por la cantidad de gemidos que estaba soltando. Pero a él le gustaba ser ruidoso. Dejaría que todos cuantos pasasen se enteraran de lo bien y duro que Louis se lo estaba follando.

El castaño lo embestía con movimientos rápidos y cortos, haciendo que todo el pequeño y escuálido cuerpo del rizado temblequeara. Las manos sudadas del ojiverde se paseaban por el vidrio, dejando rastros húmedos de sus pequeños dígitos.

-M-más, Louis, más rápido, más fuerte, por favor.-

Louis se salió por completo del menor, sólo para volver a arremeter con todas sus fuerzas, oprimiendo el pequeño cuerpo del rizado contra la puerta del vehículo con su cuerpo de adulto. Harry lloriqueó por aquella excitante mezcla de placer y dolor, y llevó sus manos hacía atrás para aferrar las caderas del mayor y tratar de pegarlo aún más contra su cuerpo.

-Me encanta hacerte llorar de tanto placer, bebé, y luego regresarte a casa con tu mami todo sudado, rojo y bien follado.-

Harry gimió.

-Y-ya…y-ya me vengo, Louis…-

Avisó, sintiendo su cuerpo debilitar, y su estómago llenarse de una cálida sensación.

-Hazlo, bebé, puedes venirte.-

El castaño le lamió una gran franja desde su hombro hasta el lóbulo de su oreja y eso fue todo lo que Harry necesito para venirse con fuerza contra la puerta del auto de Louis y su estómago. Su entrada se contrajo con aquella idílica sensación, y eso sólo llevó a la locura al castaño, haciendo que también se viniera dentro del menor, llenándolo con su esencia. El rizado soltó un último suave gemido ante la sensación de aquel líquido siendo dispirado dentro de su cuerpo y dejó caer su frente contra el húmedo cristal de la ventana.

Louis se salió del menor y se dejó caer de espaldas contra la puerta del otro extremo, con respiración paulatina y exhausta. Observó al menor tratando de estabilizar su respiración, Harry se mantenía en la misma posición, respirando con dificultad, con su rostro pegado al cristal, sus piernas abiertas, y su entrada drenando el semen de Louis, el cual caía con lentitud hacía los asientos del auto y gran parte de sus muslos. Louis sonrió ante la vista.

 

(…)

 

-¿Cómo te fue en la escuela, cariño?. –Anne inquirió desde el sillón del living, al ver entrar a su pequeño muchachito de doce años por la puerta, con sus rizos completamente despeinados, mejillas rojas, ropa desaliñada, y ciertos rastros de transpiración. Harry la observó con ojos grandes pero lánguidos y perdidos. –¿Otra vez te quedaste en la casa de Niall para jugar?.-

 

-Si. – Respondió Harry con una sonrisa cansada e inocente. – Otra vez estuve jugando.-

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno....eso.  
> Si les gustó pueden dejarme sus kudos, nada para agregar lmao.  
> Au revoir!
> 
> Noe x


End file.
